Watering Hole
The '''Watering Hole '''is a location in the Pride Lands and a main source of water for the animals living there. It was first seen in the episode "The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar" Appearance The watering hole is a large area of water, with acacia trees providing shade around the edges. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar After Simba, tells Kion about the Lion Guard and says that he's the new leader. He leaves Pride Rock and looks at his reflection. Thinking that being the leader of the Lion Guard is exciting and scary. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots When the Lion Guard is trying to locate Flat Ridge Rock to reunite with Kion, Beshte suggests that they ask Mbeya the rhino for directions. They travel to the Watering Hole, where they find Mbeya. Beshte enters the water to speak with him. Eye of the Beholder Beshte enters the Lair of the Lion Guard bearing news. He explains that while he was at the Watering Hole, his friend Kulu mentioned that she had heard that hyenas had entered the Pride Lands near Chakula Plains. The Kupatana Celebration and Bunga pass Ma Tembo]] The Lion Guard takes a jackal pup named Dogo to a hillside near the Watering Hole. Later, Beshte and Bunga pass by the Watering Hole as they patrol the Pride Lands. Fuli's New Family After the Lion Guard rescues Bunga and Fuli from the Outlands, they return to the Pride Lands and cool off at the Watering Hole. Babysitter Bunga After letting Bunga watch her son Muhimu goes to the watering hole with her friends for some alone time. Bunga agrees to watch the other little ones as well while he's watching Hamu. When the Jackals hear where the little ones are they go and find them. The Savannah Summit As King Simba gathers the leaders of herds in the Pridelands. Kion is worried that Makuu is gonna ruin the Savannah Summit, which is an event that calls for animals of different species to make arrangements ahead of the Dry Season. Mtoto overhears Bupu and Makuu having a fight. The guard comes to stop him from attacking Bupu. The Traveling Baboon Show As the guard is chasing The Traveling Baboon Show some Sable Antelopes fall in the river. The guard forgets about the baboons and comes to rescue the antelopes. The Bite of Kenge A Monitor Lizard starts attacking some animals at The Watering Hole. Kion and the Lion Guard come by to stop him. However, he bites Kion, Fuli and Beshte's leg and they can't move. Kenge leaves and goes to help the Hyenas. Kion asks Ono to go get Rafiki but he isn't at his tree so Ono brings Makini to help. Makini remembers that Ponya Flowers will help cure the guard's leg if they eat them, wear them or smell them. The Lion Guard tries it and they start to feel their legs. Ono gets bit by Kenge too and Makini gives him some flowers. The Wisdom of Kongwe While on patrol Ono spots hyraxes crossing a bridge to go to the Watering Hole. However, the bridge is unstabled Ono guides them away from the bridge. The hyraxes can't go to the Watering Hole now but Beshte comes up with an idea of making a bridge. He lifts up one rock and the hyraxes cross the "Big B Bridge." Beshte and the Beast The Lion Guard is waiting for the giraffes to drink some of the water supply when the zebras come by. Bunga stops them and says that they need to wait for their t urn. Suddenly, a gorilla enters the area, driving the zebras and giraffes away with his ferocity. The guard goes to stop him and Kion thinks that he's friendly. Shujaa introduces himself and says that he was sent by King Sokwe to help the Lion Guard. Later while Beshte is teaching Shujaa how to control his strength he hears Kifaru grunting. Beshte asks where Mwenzi is and Kifaru explains that he gave him the day off. Shujaa helps Kifaru by knocking down rocks and makes him a path to the Watering Hole. The Queen's Visit As Queen Dhahabu visits the Pride Lands she goes to the Watering Hole to refresh herself. However, Reirei's Pack and Kiburi's Float tries to attack Dhahabu. But Starehe and Raha, come to save their queen. Battle for the Pride Lands The Watering Hole can be seen in a cave painting. The Lake of Reflection In a flashback Anga is watching Kion, Bunga and Beshte playing in the Watering Hole. Until Fuli comes and tells Kion that a hyena is stealing an egg. Kion decides to go stop the hyena. Visitors * Pride Landers * The Traveling Baboon Show * Mbeya * Kion * Fuli * Bunga * Beshte * Ono * Timon * Pumbaa * Kenge * Shujaa * Kifaru * Ma Tembo * Shingo * Thurston * Dhahabu * Starehe * Raha * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo's Siblings * Tiifu * Zuri Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Watering Holes